


Sunrise

by amuk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Slice of Life, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She drags her team to watch the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: July 20th // Anticipation

“It’s time,” Sakura announces, shaking the fatigue from her limbs as she stands up. The clock reads just a little before six and she can already see the sky brightening outside the window.

 

Behind her she can hear snores and it isn’t surprising to see Naruto sprawled on the floor, completely out of it despite his decision to stay up all night. Tangled up in his limbs are bright blue blankets and she tugs on that firmly as she nudges him with her feet.

 

“Get up, you’re going to miss it.”

 

“Water is better.”

 

“So you’re awake after all.” It’s hard to tell with him and looking up, she can see Sasuke’s eyes focus on her as he slowly gets off the couch. “I thought you were asleep.”

 

“My eyes were open,” he responds dryly, removing the kinks from his neck. Looking down at Naruto’s prone body, he disappears into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve done that before. And—NOT ON THE CARPET!” She raises a hand to stop him from tossing the water onto the blonde’s face, well aware of what would happen next. Well aware they were just a few drops away from broken glass and a small scuffle. “Just drag him outside before you break something.”

 

The look he gives her is one of annoyance and she quickly takes the glass away from him before he can do anything.

 

“Mharfha?” Naruto grumbles, feeling the faint pull on his legs. His head bumps into the table and she winces at the yelp he gives.

 

“Sunrise, Naruto, sunrise.”

 

“Sunareises?”

 

Sasuke snorts and pulls him through the patio doors, Naruto’s head bumping on the small grooves for the sliding door. She should reprimand, really, but there is nothing sincere about the smirk on his face and the laughter on hers. More awake now, Naruto manages a deep frown, his eyes blinking rapidly in the cool morning air.

 

“Just lean him against the wall, the view there is good enough.”

 

She settles down beside him, Sasuke sitting on her right, and huddles in the space between them. Blankets—she should have got some but at least it won’t be long till sunrise. Already the stars are disappearing and she can see the faint silver line of the horizon.

 

Sasuke wraps an arm around her shoulders and she leans against him, soaking in his warmth. It’s quiet out here, the birds only starting to chirp and sing, and she can feel the anticipation in the air. Colours slowly shift and blend and she tries to keep her eyes open a little longer.

 

“This is going to be a good one,” she whispers, unwilling to break the silence. Naruto snores beside her and she stifles a laugh. “He’s still asleep?”

 

“What did you expect?”

 

“This. All of this.” She sighs lightly, and thinks next time she should bring the blankets. It’s not yet warm enough to stay here without them. Naruto’s head is heavy on her shoulders, heavy but warm, and she elbows him awake again. “Idiot, you suggested this.”

 

“Yeah....” He murmurs, blinking his eyes furiously in an attempt to stay awake. She laughs and he gives her a short frown.

 

There’s a soft push behind her and she turns back to face the sunrise. Sasuke’s hand finds hers and Naruto’s wavering between light dozes and pinching himself. The light trickles in and she is more than content to just sit here, inbetween her boys.


End file.
